My Life
by AllyownsYou
Summary: Basically, Amy and Ben are together but not for long.. A Amy/Ricky story
1. The Phone Call

My Life

A Ricky/Amy story

Chapter 1

It was about 4 in the morning when Ricky Underwood woke up from a terrible nightmare. He dreamt about losing his son, Amy, and his dignity. He wanted to call Amy really badly but didn't want to wake her up.

Ricky really needed someone to talk to. Amy has been acting really nice to him lately so maybe she won't mind..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 4:30 am when Amy received call on her cell phone.

She was really sleepy. With her eyes closed, she tried to find her cell phone, which was somewhere on the table next to her.

Amy reached further and instead of getting her cell phone, she fell off her bed which woke her up right away.

Thank god John didn't wake up. Amy made sure her newborn son was okay before answering the phone.

"Hello?" Amy said in a groggily voice

"Amy? It's me Ricky."

"Ricky? What are you doing up so late?"

"I just wanted to talk but I see I woke you up from a deep sleep so we can talk later."

"Oh, no it's okay. We can talk now. Is something bothering you?" Amy asked worried. For the first time, Amy, Amy Juergens has been worried about Ricky Underwood. The guy who got her pregnant.

"Um, sort of but it's no big deal. We can talk later."

"Ricky, I'm here for you. Just tell me what's bothering you."

"Well, it's just -- "

"Your past?" Amy cut Ricky off.

"No. It's just that, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"What if Ben tried to steal John away from me. I mean like, what if he pushes me right out of John's life?"

Amy chuckled.

"Ricky, that will never happen. You're his daddy. His REAL daddy. And if Ben ever dares to do that, let's just say… I'll take care of it."

That made Ricky laugh.

Amy always knew how to make Ricky laugh. Ricky always knew how to make Amy laugh. It was their special thing.

"I knew I could cheer you up." Amy said in her sweet tone.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Amy."

"Go back to bed Ricky, you need the rest and apparently so do I."

"Oh yeah, right. Again, I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay Ricky. Goodnight."

"Night."

After both Amy and Ricky hung up, they both couldn't stop thinking about the phone conversation they just had…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short first chapter. I'll put up chapter 2 if I get good reviews on this one :)


	2. Missed Daddy

Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! I wrote chapter 2 before I put up chapter 1 on here so I didn't know you guys wanted it to be longer :( I apologize again for the short chapter next one's a bit longer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Life

A Ricky/Amy Story

Chapter 2

It was Saturday. Amy woke up at 7 am to John's fussing.

She tried her best to calm him down but he kept crying.

'Maybe I'll call Ricky, he'll know what to do.' Amy thought

Amy reached for the phone and slowly dialed Ricky's number.

After 2 rings, Ricky answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ricky, it's Amy."

"Hi Amy, what's up?"

"Um, John wont stop crying so do you think you can come over here and help?"

"Sure I'll be right there."

"Okay, thanks."

After Amy hung up, she attempted to try to calm John down again. It didn't work. A few minutes later she heard the doorbell.

She opened the door and saw Ricky with his layered shirts and black jeans on.

'Man he looks hot.' Amy thought

'No no Amy! You love Ben!'

"Hey." Amy said with a smile

"Hey Ames."

"What's up with my little buddy?" Ricky said in his baby voice as he took John out of Amy's arms.

Right after Ricky said that, John immediately stopped crying!

Amy looked shocked but very impressed.

"Guess he missed his daddy." Amy chuckled.

"Guess so."

"Have you had breakfast Ricky?"

"Oh no, I just finished getting dressed right after you called so I didn't have time to eat."

"Do you want to out to get breakfast? I don't want to torture you with my horrible cooking."

Ricky smirked

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Dunkin' Donuts?"

"Alright. Go get ready. I'll put John in his car seat."

"Okay."

After Amy got ready, her phone ring. It was Ben. As much as Amy didn't want to pick up, she had to or else he'd annoy her like heck!

"Hello?"

"Amy! It's Ben. I haven't seen you in 2 days! Do you want to go out to get breakfast?"

"Um, Ben, I was going with Ricky to Dunkin' Donuts. You can come if you want."

"Why are you with Ricky?"

"Because I had some trouble with John so I had to call him over to help me out?"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because Ben, you don't even know how to hold a baby!"

It was silent for a moment.

"Look Ben, I have to go. You can come if you want. Bye."

After Amy hung up, she went outside and got in Ricky's car and they drove to Dunkin' Donuts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ben was starting to get angry.

'Why the hell is she with Ricky?! Is she starting to like him? I better go down to Dunkin' Donuts and fix this.' Ben thought.

"DAD!" Ben yelled

"Yes Benjamin?"

"Do you think you can drive me to Dunkin' Donuts? I'm suppose to meet Amy there."

"Sure. Let's go."


	3. Trouble at Dunkin' Donuts?

My Life

A Ricky/Amy story

Chapter 3

Ricky drove into the parking lot and parked his car.

"Looks like John fell asleep." Amy said while looking at their son.

Ricky chuckled and picked John up. Amy and Ricky then walked inside.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The cashier said while smiling a really big smile.

'Man she looks creepy with that smile.' Amy thought.

"Hi um, could we get 2 large coffees and 2 bagels." Ricky said smiling at the cashier

"Half and Half?" The cashier asked while getting two large cups for the coffee.

"Yes please."

The cashier handed Ricky the coffees and bagels and Ricky handed them to Amy.

"Go get us a seat, I forgot to get John's bottle out of the car." Ricky said to Amy.

"Okay." Amy said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ricky walked over to his car and got John's bottle out.

When Ricky was walking back inside, he spotted Ben and immediately stopped.

'Crap, what the hell is that hobo doing here? What a stalker..' Ricky thought.

When Ricky continued walking, Ben stopped him.

"HEY RICKY!" Ben yelled.

"What?"

"What do you think you're doing with my Amy?" Ben asked furiously

"You're Amy?" Ricky chuckled.

Ben nodded.

"Amy's not a freaking dog, she's not yours, you don't own her and you never will. Also, you'll never get to have sex with her."

"Why do you say that?" Ben asked

"Because _I'm_ gonna be the one to have sex with her. Again. And this time, I'm gonna get a daughter." Ricky smirked but he was joking, he just wanted to annoy Ben.

Ben got REALLY mad this time. He was about to punch Ricky but Ricky caught his hand.

"Finally standing up for yourself hu? That's a first. Last time I checked, you didn't even know how to hold my son. I bet you don't even know how to punch."

Ricky let go of Ben's hand and seconds later, Ricky punched Ben.

Ben fell straight to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy was getting worried. Ricky has been gone for 10 minutes.

'Did he ditch me?' Amy thought.

Amy was getting annoyed. Just then, she looked out the window and saw Ben trying to hit Ricky but he kept missing. Then Ben tried to hit Ricky again, this time he didn't miss. He punched Ricky right in the eye and Amy saw blood on Ricky's face.

Amy gasped and ran straight out the door.

"BEN!" Amy screamed.

Both Ricky and Ben looked up at Amy

Amy just stood there, with watery eyes. She didn't care at all that Ben was bruised as well as Ricky. Her main concern was Ricky. That, shocked Amy as well. Ricky had tears coming down his face. That made Amy want to have a melt down.

"HOW COULD YOU BEN? ARE YOU THAT OBSESSED WITH ME?" Amy's screaming made John cry.

"Amy, I—"

Just when Ben was about to finish his sentence, Amy ran up to Ricky, with John in her arms and hugged him tightly.

Ben's mouth dropped open.

"SO YOU CARE MORE ABOUT THAT BUTT CRACK THAN ME?" Ben screamed

"I've always cared about him and always will. No matter how much of a 'butt crack' he is." Amy said trying to sound calm and at the same time trying to calm John down.

Amy handed John to Ricky while she took out a cloth to wipe Ricky's face with.

Ben was about to take John from Ricky but what Ben didn't know was that John was just as naughty as his father.

As soon as Ben got close to John, John somehow peed right on Ben's face!

Amy and Ricky both started laughing their butts off.

"EEEW!" Ben screamed as he ran away.

"John, you bad boy! You totally take after your father!" Amy said while laughing.

John smirked. Amy gasped when she saw John smirk.

"Ricky, he's totally a mini you."

Ricky couldn't say anything, he was speechless.

"Let's go home, John needs to get changed and your face needs to get cleaned up." Amy said.

"Okay." Ricky said.

"I'll drive Ricky, you're in pain."

Ricky smirked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at home, Amy took John to the changing table, cleaned him up and changed him. After she was done with John, she took Ricky to the bathroom and cleaned up his bloody face.

"Looks like he gave you a pretty bad black eye.." Amy said. She was really angry at Ben, but at the same time, she was still pretty shocked that she was worried more about Ricky.

'Maybe Ben was right about me _loving _Ricky.' Amy thought as she cleaned up Ricky.

"How'd you two get in a fight anyways?"

"Well, I was actually standing up for you."

Amy couldn't help but blush.

'He's too sweet.' Amy thought

"Why don't you go lay down? I'll go get a steak for that eye."

Ricky couldn't believe it. Did Amy Juergens, the girl who used to hate him like hell, actually care about him?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy got to the kitchen and went to the fridge for a steak. She was about to go back upstairs but then an envelope with her name on it caught her eyes. She opened it. It was from her mom so she figured it was important so she read it.

It said:

_Amy, _ _when I get home from work today, I need to talk to you and Ashley about something. It's really important so make sure to remember to tell Ashley. _

_-Mom_

'Wonder what's so important..' Amy thought while she set the letter back on the table and went upstairs.

When she got to her door, which was close half way, she heard Ricky talking to John. She wanted to hear what he had to say so she didn't go inside.

"Hey buddy, thanks for what you did to that meanie Ben today. Daddy really appreciates it." Ricky said to John softly

"Ben really deserved that. After all, he did go out with your mommy just to use her for um, fun time? I guess."

Amy got mad. She obviously knew what fun time meant..

'FUN TIME?! BEN USED ME FOR SEX?! What the fuck!?' Amy thought. She continued to listen to Ricky talking to John

"I really love your mother. I always have and always will. I just wish she loved me back, but she doesn't. Well she does, but not the way I want her to. John, buddy, you listen to me, don't end up like me okay? I don't want you to make the same mistake I did. Oh and, you're never going to band camp."

Amy finally walked inside.

"You think I don't love you the way you want me to?" Amy asked Ricky who jumped up because Amy scared him. Amy couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Oh, Amy, it's you." Ricky sighed and blushed.

Amy chuckled.

"How much did you hear?" Ricky asked Amy

"All of it.." Amy said as a tear came down her cheek.

Ricky put John back in his crib and pulled Amy in for a tight, long hug. Just like in the school hallway…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter is about what Anne needed to tell Amy and Ashley. Hope you enjoyed this one. As I promised, it's longer.


	4. Mama's Preggers?

Hey guys :) Thanks for the great reviews. I've been posting these chapters fast since I know how it feels to wait a really long time for a new chapter of a story to come out. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Life

A Ricky/Amy story

Chapter 4

After that long hug, and after Amy calmed down a bit, both Amy and Ricky went to go lay on the bed.

"This might hurt a little bit." Amy said while putting the steak on Ricky's huge black eye.

The sting made Ricky jump up a little bit. It was nothing though, he's felt bigger pains in his past then this…

"Thanks Amy."

"For what?"

"For standing up for me in front of Ben. Really that meant a lot. You don't see a lot of girls standing up for the guy who got them pregnant in front of their boyfriends."

Amy chuckled

"I really didn't know Ben could punch that hard…"

"Believe me, I didn't either." Ricky chuckled.

"Oh, I needed to call Ashley, to tell her something. I'll be right back okay?"

"Sure okay."

Amy went outside to the hallway and dialed Ashley's number.

After 3 rings, Ashley picked up.

"What?"

"Ashley, mom needs to talk to us after she gets home, she wanted to make sure you're aware of that."

"Oh great, I bet it's probably about that stupid David guy who looks like he's Chinese. No offence to any Chinese people."

Amy chuckled.

"Okay Ash, I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye mommie." Ashley said as she hung up.

Amy walked back into her room and saw a smirking Ricky, watching Spongebob. That made Amy laugh, to know that Ricky Underwood, the bad boy, still watches cartoons.

"Still watch cartoons hu?" Amy chuckled

"Oh, not really. I-I just didn't want to watch anything that was to inappropriate for John." Ricky lied.

"It's okay pops, I think it's kind of cute. Watching Mr. Bad Boy watch Spongebob." Amy admitted as she chuckled.

"Yeah? You find this cute as well?" Ricky asked as he pushed his lips against Amy's.

Amy pulled back.

"I don't find that cute at all. I find that hot." Amy said.

Ricky pushed his lips against hers again and this time, there was no pulling back…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne parked her car in the driveway and made her way in the house. She had a really sad look on her face.

"AMES! ASHLEY! I'M HOME!" Anne yelled as she walked in.

"Hi mom." Ashley said as she came into the kitchen.

"Hey Ash, where's Amy?"

"Oh she's probably up in her room."

Amy and Ricky heard footsteps up the stairs.

"Ricky, my mom's coming." Amy said. She sounded like she was about to have a heart attack.

"She's going to think we did something."

"But we didn't." Ricky said

"Not really, but um, my hair all messed up? That's evidence. Look just act normal."

The door opened.

Anne looked around the room and saw Amy sitting on her bed and Ricky rocking John back and fourth in his arms.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Juergens. Sorry, Amy needed help with John."

"Oh no it's okay Ricky, I'm glad you're here." Anne smiled.

"I think I should get going now. Amy call me if John's giving you trouble." Ricky said.

"Yeah, thanks Ricky."

As soon as Ricky left, Anne and Ashley entered Amy's room.

"I needed to talk to you girls." Anne said with the sad look she had earlier.

"What's up with the face mom? The news can't be that bad. I mean it's not like you're pregnant." Ashley said.

After the word_ pregnant_ came out of Ashley's mouth, Anne started crying. And Ashley definitely knew what that meant. Meanwhile, Amy was completely clueless, just like at bandcamp.

"HELL NO MOM! YOU ARE NOT PREGNANT! HOW COULD YOU? WHO'S THE FATHER?" Ashley screamed as she started crying

"WHAT? Mom you can't be pregnant! We can't have two babies in the house!" Amy too was screaming at her mother. As well as crying.

"I'm so sorry. I was just too drunk to figure out what was going on!" Anne blurted out.

"Oh, so, Dad's not the father hu? Well guess what, I hate you mom. I'm always going to hate you. No matter what." Ashley said crying as she stormed out the room.

"Mom, how could you be so clueless like me?" Amy asked her mother.

"I just don't know Amy. I just had too many drinks and—"

Before Anne could finish, Amy pulled her in for a hug. They both were crying.

"Mom, it's going to be okay, okay? You helped me, now I'm going to help you. I'm here mom okay?" Amy said while crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Amy was alone in the house. Ashley was at dad's and mom was at work.

Suddenly, Amy's cell rang. It was Ricky.

"Hello?"

"Hey. How's everything going?"

"Not so well.."

"What's up?"

"Ricky, m-my mom's p-pregnant." Amy managed to blurt out before she started crying.

"Aw Ames, don't cry. Everything will be okay. Want me to come over?"

"Yes, could you?"

"I'm on my way." Ricky said before he hung up.

In about 5 minutes, the doorbell rang. Amy answered the door and she felt someone's arms being wrapped around her.

Amy cried a lot, enough to almost make Ricky's shirt soaking wet.

Amy and Ricky made their way upstairs to Amy's room. Ricky first made sure John was okay before he could go lay down next to Amy.

"I don't know how my mom's going to do it. We can't have two babies in the house!"

"Amy it's okay. We'll figure out something."

"I don't know Ricky.. I really don't."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Ricky asked.

"Not really." Amy said.

"How about this?" Ricky smirked as he pushed his lips against Amy's hard. That small kiss turned into a make-out session.

Shortly, Ricky's sex drive suddenly kicked in. But Ricky had to be a man and control it, especially with Amy and especially since their son is in the same room as them.

Few minutes later, Ricky just couldn't help it. He started taking off Amy's shirt but Amy pulled away.

"Ricky…"

"I'm sorry Amy. I just—"

"It's okay Ricky. But really, I just don't wanna end up with another kid in nine months, especially since my mom is having one and especially since we don't even have a condom right now. Besides, it's too early anyways. Maybe later, when um, we're alone." Amy cut him off. Amy gave Ricky a small kiss before getting up and putting back on her shirt. Thank god she wears layered shirts.

Ricky was embarrassed and it was pretty obvious. He felt ashamed that he tried to have sex with the same girl he got pregnant the last he had sex with her. Amy noticed Ricky was embarrassed.

"Ricky, really, it's okay. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

Ricky smirked.

Amy went to go check on John, who started to cry.

"He needs to be fed." Amy said

"Want me to leave?" Ricky asked knowing that Amy breastfeeds him.

"Oh please Ricky. You just tried to have 'fun time' with me again and now you can't stay here while I feed him?" Amy chuckled.

"Oh right.." Ricky blushed

Amy took John over to Ricky and surprisingly, John gave his daddy a small kiss! It wasn't actually a kiss though, John just made his lips touch Ricky's face but it was pretty close for a baby!

That small 'kiss' from his little boy just made Ricky's day.

Amy sat on the bed with John in her arms. She slipped down her shirts and started feeding him.

Ricky couldn't help but smile at the sight of his little family.


	5. So Much Has Changed

Here's another chapter! Hope you band geek lovers enjoy this chapter. It's probably going to get you REALLY excited. :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Life

A Ricky/Amy story

Chapter 5

The next morning, Anne was sitting at the kitchen table.

'Should I tell George he's not the father? Should I even tell him that I'm pregnant? God what am I going to do? I completely ruined Amy and Ashley's lives..' Those thoughts kept running through Anne's head.

Amy came in the kitchen.

"Good morning mom." Amy smiled

"Morning honey."

It was silent for a moment

"Mom, what are you going to do?" Amy said deciding to break the silence

"I don't know… I don't even what your father is going to do once he finds out.."

"Oh well, um, Ricky slept over last night. Just to let you know." Amy said trying to change the subject.

"John trouble? And where'd he sleep? The couch?"

"Yeah and um, he slept with me."

Anne looked at her with a funny face.

"Oh, I-I mean on my bed. You know? Next to me?" Amy quickly corrected herself

"Okay that's great. I'm happy he's here for you. Really, I am. It's great you guys are becoming much more responsible. Where's John?"

"He's sleeping."

Just then Ricky came downstairs.

"Morning Mrs. Juergens, Amy." Ricky said smiling.

"Morning Ricky." Anne said. Amy just smiled.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you, Ricky, what happened to your eye? It looks like someone punched you." Anne asked curiously

"Oh it's nothing, the door just hit my eye." Ricky lied

"Well, are you okay? You don't need a doctor right?"

Ricky chuckled. "No, I'm okay. Amy took care of it."

Anne was shocked but she didn't show it

"Okay that's great. Well I better get going. Don't wanna get to work late."

"Bye mom." Amy said as she hugged Anne.

"Bye Amy, Ricky."

Amy and Ricky watched as Anne left the house. As soon as she was gone, Ricky grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her close to him and started kissing her.

Amy pulled away.

"Ricky, stop, not here." Amy giggled.

"But, we're alone. You said we could if we're alone."

"Ricky, we don't even have a condom." Amy sighed

Just then, Ricky took out something from his pocket and held it up in front of Amy's face.

Ricky smirked.

"Ricky…"

Ricky gave Amy those puppy dog eyes and she couldn't just take the cuteness. So, she gave in.

The making out continued. They were on their way to Amy's bedroom when Ashley walked in and caught them.

"So, am I getting a niece this time?" Ashley asked.

Both Amy and Ricky jumped up and quickly pulled away.

"Ashley! What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at school?" Amy asked nervously.

"I forgot something. Oh and, here you go. You might need this. You do not wanna end up knocked up again." Ashley said as she took out a condom from her purse and handed it to Amy.

Both Amy and Ricky's face became red.

"Bye Ames, Ricky." Ashley said as she made her way out.

Amy shrugged and they both continued making out. They got to Amy's room and just then it hit Amy. Right in the head after she saw John.

'Fuck, I seriously don't want to end up with another baby…' Amy thought

Amy pulled away.

"I'm sorry Ricky, we can't."

"It's fine. I think we shouldn't anyways." Ricky said looking over to John.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at school, Ben was talking to Henry by his locker. Ben was telling him what happened with Ricky and Amy.

"Wow Ben, that sucks man. Ricky's such an ass." Henry said

Adrian walked up to them.

"Why's Ricky such an ass?" She asked.

"Uh, n-nothing." Ben said.

"And why is your face, all bruised up?" Adrian asked again.

"Well it's just that, Ricky and I got in a fight."

"Over?" Adrian asked really curiously.

"Amy."

Adrian scoffed and walked away.

"Adrian! Wait!" Ben yelled as he ran to her.

"What?"

"Are you busy tonight?" Ben asked softly.

Adrian lifted her eyebrow and smiled.

"Why? Mr. Good Guy finally wants to get laid by someone other then Amy?"

Ben blushed.

"No, I'm not busy. Come over if you want." Adrian said as she walked away.

Ben smiled.

'Payback time Amy.' He thought. But Ben was completely clueless. He thinks he can get Amy jealous but really, Amy wouldn't give a shit if she found out Ben got laid. By Adrian.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace was walking to class. Jack ran after her.

Jack didn't change one bit. He was still trying to get Grace to sleep with him. He kept trying and trying until one time, Grace gave in. Yes, it's true, Grace Bowman, the Christian who vowed to wait to have sex after marriage, actually had sex before marriage. She only gave in because she had to get her mind off of her father's death. Marshall Bowman, Grace's father, died in a car accident. Everyone was truly upset, including Amy, Ricky, Adrian and all of Grace's friends.

Amy, Ricky and Grace have become great friends. They were the ones there for her at the funeral and well, Grace was always there for Amy and Ricky. Adrian was at the funeral as well but her and Amy have become enemies. Adrian couldn't even look at Amy, and neither could Amy. Since Ricky's always near Amy now and apparently _in love _ with her, she can't even go near Ricky. Everything has changed so much hasn't it? Grace isn't that good-girl anymore, Amy is not that naïve anymore and she's a mommy, Ricky's not that player anymore and he's a daddy, Ben's not really that clingy anymore and well, Adrian's still the school slut.

"Gracie! Wait up!" Jack yelled trying to catch up.

Grace just kept walking.

Grace didn't really talk to anyone at all today. She was just too upset.

Soon school ended.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At about 8 pm, Adrian heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw a smiling Ben holding roses in his hand.

"Oh, Ben. Come in." Adrian smiled.

"These are for you." Ben smiled as he gave the roses to Adrian.

"Thank you?" Adrian said

'Ugh, I hope this isn't that whole Max thing all over again..' Adrian thought as she put the roses in a vase.

Adrian got close to Ben. Their faces inches apart.

"Shall we get started?" Adrian smiled

"Oh yes.." Ben said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Amy and Ricky were watching 'Knocked-up'. Amy noticed Ricky's expression. It was a sad expression. Suddenly, Amy felt horrible about earlier.

'Well, we have condoms so maybe it wouldn't hurt and besides everyone's asleep…' Amy thought.

'Oh what the heck..' Amy thought

Amy turned off the TV and Ricky looked up at her.

"Why'd you do that?" Ricky asked.

"You'll see." Amy smiled as she grabbed Ricky's arm and took him up to her room.

When they go upstairs, Amy made sure her mom was asleep. She was. As soon as Amy and Ricky got into Amy's room, Ricky definitely knew what was going on. Amy pushed Ricky against the wall and started making out with him.

She pulled away.

"I'm so sorry about earlier." Amy whispered, making sure not to wake John up.

Ricky smirked and continued kissing her. They got to her bed and Amy got on top of Ricky and she ripped off his shirt and her hands got to his pants. As Amy unzipped Ricky's pants, Ricky unzipped hers and took off her shirt. This time, they definitely made sure they used a condom…


	6. Caught

My life

A Ricky/Amy Story

Chapter 6

Amy tried her best to not scream/moan when Ricky and her were having 'fun time' but after they were done, John immediately started crying.

"Hey, at least he didn't start before we were done." Ricky chuckled.

Amy smiled a fake smile and went over to John's crib and picked up her little son.

"Shh, John it's okay. Mommy's here."

"And daddy!" Ricky whispered from behind.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Ricky, hold John for me while I get dressed. I'll feed him after I'm done."

"Okay."

Amy came back with a T-shirt and pajamas on. She took John from Ricky's arms.

"Ricky, can you remove the sheets off of the bed?" Amy said knowing that she definitely did not want to feed John on the same sheets that Ricky and her had sex on.

"Yeah sure."

After the sheets were off and new sheets were on, Amy sat down on the bed with John in her arms and began feeding him.

After John was done, Amy burped John and put him back in his crib and shortly, Amy and Ricky drifted off to a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Amy was the first one to wake up. John, Ricky and Anne were still all asleep.

Amy brushed her teeth and changed her clothes and went downstairs to make some coffee for herself.

"AMY?!" Ricky called out as he came downstairs. He was ONLY wearing boxers. He came into the kitchen.

"Oh. Amy you're here. I was worried about you." Ricky said all relieved.

Amy was drinking her coffee when she saw Ricky in boxers. Correction, heart boxers. That made Amy spit out her coffee all over Ricky.

"Um, ew?" Ricky said as he wiped the coffee off his face.

Amy couldn't help but laugh at the image of him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Ricky." Amy said chuckling.

Just then Amy heard footsteps coming downstairs. She knew it was her mom. Amy's smile turned upside down..

"Ricky! Quick, hide somewhere! Like under the table or something!" Amy whispered quickly to Ricky

Ricky was so confused. He had no idea what to do but he certainly did not want Anne to see him almost naked. He was running around the kitchen trying to find a spot to hind. He went under the table just like Amy told him to.

"Hey Amy, what are you doing up so early?" Anne asked as she walked in.

"John."

"Oh."

Anne went to go make herself some coffee.

Ricky couldn't help but laugh. But there was nothing to laugh at. He just felt the need to laugh.

Amy heard Ricky laughing a little bit so she kicked him.

"Ow!" Ricky whispered softly

"What was that?" Anne asked with a weird look on her face.

"W-what was what?" Amy asked

"Nevermind." Anne with a suspicious look on her face.

Ricky began tickling Amy's feet. Amy started to laugh.

"Amy? What's so funny?"

"Oh n-n-nothing."

Amy kicked Ricky again and this time, Ricky hit his head on the table.

"OW!" Ricky yelled

Anne jumped up

'Oh boy.' Amy thought as she buried her head in her hands.

Ricky got out from under the table rubbing his head.

"RICKY?!" Anne yelled

"Um, hi Mrs. Juergens." Ricky said nervously

Anne's mouth dropped when she saw Ricky in his boxers. Ricky noticed that.

"Um yeah, I'm just gonna go up and get changed." Ricky said nervously as he ran upstairs.

'Oh no.' Amy thought still with her heard buried in her hands.

"Amy…" Anne said

"Mom, he just came down here to make sure I was okay. He was just worried so he didn't have time to get dressed. I didn't want you to see him almost naked so he hid under the table in attempt to hide." Amy explained

Anne just laughed

Amy looked at her all confused

"Mom, why are you laughing?"

"I just think it's funny, picturing a worried Ricky running downstairs in his boxers." Anne chuckled

"So you're not mad?" Amy asked

"No Ames." Anne smiled.

Amy was pretty shocked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ricky took a shower and he came out with just a towel on.

The door opened and Ricky instantly jumped up

"AMY!"

Amy laughed.

"Calm down Ricky."

Amy went over to Ricky and smacked him lightly

"What was that for?"

"For tickling my feet."

Ricky smirked and grabbed Amy by the waist and pulled her close to him. And once again, Amy and Ricky were making out.

Ricky's towel slipped off so pretty much, he was naked. Yup completely naked.

"Ricky – your – towel." Amy said between kisses.

"AMY!" Anne yelled from the hallway.

Amy pulled away

"Crap my mom's coming."

Ricky groaned. Amy picked up Ricky's towel for him as she pushed Ricky back into the bathroom and closed the bathroom.

The door opened.

"Hi mom."

"Hey. Where's Ricky? I thought he was up here."

"Oh he's in the bathroom."

"Okay well, I'm off to work. I'll see you later okay kiddo?"

"Yeah. Bye."

Anne left the room.

Ricky came running out the bathroom, still naked. He grabbed Amy again and they both made out… again…

Amy pulled away.

"Ricky go put on some clothes." Amy chuckled

"Why? I thought you found this kind of hot?" Ricky asked

Amy blushed

Ricky and Amy made out a little more until a someone came in…

"Ames, your father –"

There was Anne standing at Amy's door staring at a naked Ricky and her daughter's body touching his body and their faces just inches apart.

Anne's mouth dropped open and she froze.

Ricky quickly picked up his towel and put it back on.

"Amy, Ricky, we need to talk after I get home." Anne said furiously.

Anne left Amy's room.

"I'm so sorry Amy." Ricky said

"It's fine Ricky, her speech is probably going to about me getting pregnant again. I don't get why my parents always assume I'm going to get pregnant if I'm with you. It's just so lame. It's not like you have super-sperm or anything…" Amy scoffed.

"Super-sperm?" Ricky chuckled

Amy chuckled and went over to him and wrapped her hands around his waist

"Go put on clothes Ricky." Amy smiled

Ricky smirked as he went to go change.

Amy went over to John and picked him up.

"Hey little guy, are you hungry?" Amy said in her baby voice.

John cooed in response.

Amy chuckled and took John over to her bed and fed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne came home at 6pm. She walked in the house.

"AMY! RICKY! COME DOWN HERE PLEASE." Anne said as she put her purse down.

Amy came down the stairs, along with Ricky following her behind. They both sat onto the couch in the living room.

"Amy, Ricky—" Anne began before Amy cut her off.

"Mom look, I don't understand why every time I'm with Ricky, you assume I'm going to get pregnant again. You seriously think I'm that clueless? And besides, I'm not the only one who made a mistake, obviously." Amy said staring at her mother's stomach

"Okay, okay. You got me. I'm just a little worried about you." Anne said

"Mom, stop worrying! I'm not getting knocked-up again. I promise you." Amy said while looking at a blushing Ricky playing with his fingers.

"Okay Amy. I believe you. Just, be careful okay?" Anne said while getting up.

"Okay mom." Amy said while taking Ricky's hand and dragging him up to her room.

'_What a lame and pointless conversation..' _Amy thought

When Amy and Ricky walked in the bedroom, John started crying.

Ricky went over and picked his little boy up while Amy went to go lay down.

"Hey buddy, daddy's here. It's okay." Ricky whispered to John while trying to calm him down.

Ricky took John over to his mommy and laid him right beside her. When John felt Amy's hand on him, he immediately stopped crying, just like he did with Ricky a few days ago.

"He missed his mommy this time, hu?" Ricky smiled

Amy smiled and kissed John on his forehead.

"Who knew that one night at band camp could lead to something so much bigger, hu?" Amy chucked as she tickled John.

"Yeah… It's amazing." Ricky said mesmerized by his little boy.


	7. Benny, stop being such a bullshiter!

Hey guys! Sorry for the LONGG wait. I've been busy with school. UGH, stupid school...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Life

A Ricky/Amy Story

Chapter 7

It's been 2 months since the Ricky/Ben fight. Amy and Ben haven't talked since then as well. While Amy and Ricky still are strong, Adrian has replaced Ricky with Ben. Ben comes over to Adrian's every night, just like Ricky used to. It's like Ricky and Ben switched places, right? The only problem with Ben is that, Leo does not know that Amy and Ben broke up and Ben goes over to Adrian's every night to have fun time with her. What will happen once The Sausage King finds out The Sausage Prince actually isn't going over to Amy's to help her take care of John, but he's going over to Adrian's to have sex? I'll tell you what, something not so pretty is going to happen. Grace and Jack have an on-and-off relationship. Especially since Grace's mom found out about what happened after Marshall's death. Yes, Kathleen found out about what Grace and Jack did. She actually handled it better than most Christian mothers do, but believe me, if Marshall was there and he found out too, he'd have not only A cow, but TWO cows, if you know what I mean.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ricky and Amy were asleep on her bed. In weird positions, of course. Ricky was sleeping horizontally on the bed, while Amy was sleeping vertically on the bed with her legs on Ricky. John was sleeping in a weird position as well as his parents, but I shouldn't mention his position… Amy was shaking, a lot, and that definitely signaled that something's wrong. I mean, she couldn't have been shaking cause she's cold, it's summer! Ricky gently picked Amy's legs off of him and put them down carefully on the bed. He got up and laid down next to Amy. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Immediately, her shaking stopped.

"Ricky." Amy moaned, still asleep. Amy somehow always knew when Ricky was near, just like John does. Guess John got that from his mommy hu?

"Hi Ames." Ricky whispered

"Are you okay?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Ricky smiled and pulled Amy closer to him. The two of them cuddled together and fell right back asleep, peacefully…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, George and Anne were in the kitchen. Anne was sitting down at the table, while George was pacing around the room with a really angry expression on his face. Amy was about to go into the kitchen but she decided against it when she saw her father's face. Amy just stayed and listened to her parent's conversation.

"So you cheat on me, and then you get pregnant?! HOW COULD YOU?" George yelled

"It's not like you didn't cheat on me!" Anne yelled back

"Hey, at least I didn't get pregnant!"

Just then Ricky came down. Amy saw him and pulled him away from the kitchen door.

"Ricky, don't go in there." Amy whispered

"Why? And why are we whispering?" Ricky whispered

"My parents are in there. They're arguing.." Amy whispered

"Oh. You little eavesdropper!" Ricky whispered

"Shh!" Amy whispered while she smacked Ricky's head lightly

Amy got back to listening to her parents while Ricky joined her.

"You do realize you've ruined your daughters' lives?! Especially Ashley's!"

"Look George, I know I messed up everything, it's just that –"

"I don't need to hear any of this. I'm leaving." George cut Anne off as he left the house.

After George left, Anne immediately buried her head in her hands and started crying. Amy hated to see her mother cry.

Amy went inside to kitchen, Ricky followed. She sat next to Anne and hugged her tightly. When Ricky saw Amy shed some tears, he couldn't help but shed some himself. He hasn't felt this bad ever since one of his father's last lessons. He couldn't take it, he ran back upstairs.

"Go. He needs you." Anne whispered in Amy's ear.

Amy pulled away and Anne smiled a fake smile.

Amy went upstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ricky was sitting on Amy's bed with his head buried in his hands.

Amy entered the room and closed to door behind her. She went over to John's crib and picked him up and when over to Ricky and sat down next to him. She sat John down in the middle of them. John immediately grabbed Ricky's arm with his two little hands, signaling Ricky to pick him up. Ricky picked him up and just stared at his little boy. John smirked his famous smirk he got from daddy and that made his daddy smile.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked

"Yeah." Ricky smiled.

Amy gave Ricky a kiss on the cheek and smiled. Just then, Amy's phone rang.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay." Ricky said while bouncing John up and down on his lap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy went outside into the hallway. She answered her cell without checking the caller id

"Hello?"

"Amy! It's me, Ben. How are you?"

Amy mouth dropped

"Why are you calling?" Amy said with an angry tone

"What? A guy can't call to see how you're doing? Well that's rude."

"Yeah okay, whatever. Don't call again." Amy said. She was about to hang up.

"AMY! WAIT!"

"What?!"

"Look, I know you hate me. Well, I don't even know why you hate me, is it because of the fight?"

"I don't hate you for that. I hate you because of the fact you thought I was a fucking toy that you could use to have sex with."

"Oh.." Ben was speechless. He definitely had no idea that she found out.

"Look Ames, that was way before I even knew you. Alice pointed you out for me and I decided to give it a shot. When I got to know you better, I couldn't help but fall in love with you. Remember when you offered to have sex with me? Well I said no because I WAS NOT using you for sex."

It was silent.

"Amy, please forgive me. I love you. I really do. No matter how much you hate me, I can never hate a girl like you. I have nothing but love for you."

A tear managed to escape Amy's eye. She was about to give in when Ricky suddenly came out with John in his arms.

"Oh sorry Ames, Johnny made a stinky." Ricky smiled.

"Oh, it's okay."

Before Ricky made his way to the nursery, he gave Amy a small kiss. That made Amy think. How could she forgive Ben and get back together with him after that?

"Amy you still there?" Ben asked on the phone.

"I'm sorry Ben. I just don't want to be with you anymore. We're done. In fact, I bet that speech you just gave me was bull and fake. You probably already had sex with Adrian so what's the point?"

"Amy—"

Amy cut him off by hanging up. (Wow Amy, didn't know you had that in you! Guess a baby DOES change everything, for the better of course!)

Amy went into the nursery, expecting to find Ricky changing John, but she expected wrong. She went to room and before she could even enter it, she felt someone grab her by the arm. She wasn't able to see their face because by then, his lips was on hers. Amy and Ricky made their way to Amy's bed. Amy took out a condom and handed it to Ricky. Ricky smirked. The two of them continued making out and soon, Amy again, was unzipping Ricky's pants and unbuttoning his shirt. Before they could do anything else, Amy ran to the door and locked it. Smart move, Amy. Don't want anyone catching you and Ricky having sex, right? But then again, George always knows how to unlock doors. But hopefully, he won't unlock Amy's, at least right now! Oh my, what if he does?! What will happen? Amy, Ricky, you two better stop before you...

_To be continued..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

God, I feel like such a pervert, I made two of my chapters end with Amy and Ricky having sex. LMAO! Anyways, again, sorry for the long wait. Hope this chap was worth the wait!


	8. More Than Just a Baby He Is

Thanks for the amazing reviews guys. Really appreciate it! I decided to add some mother/son sweetness in this chapter, since we got some father/son sweetness on the actual show. When Ricky said I Love You to John. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Life

A Ricky/Amy Story

Chapter 8

Get caught…

"AMY!" George yelled behind the door. Amy or Ricky didn't hear him. They only could hear Amy's moaning.

The door knob was twisting. Slowly. And before you know it, there was George. Staring at his 16 year old daughter having sex with the guy that got her pregnant the last time she had sex with him.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER!!" George yelled

Ricky and Amy jumped up immediately and Ricky got off of Amy.

"DAD!" Amy screamed as she covered herself up with a blanket.

"RICKY, GET DRESSED AND GO HOME RIGHT NOW!" George yelled.

Just then, John started crying in annoyance from all the screaming and yelling.

'_Thank you John!'_ Amy thought as she put on her robe and ran to John's crib and picked him up.

"Shh it's okay baby, Mommy's here." Amy whispered to John.

Ricky came out of the bathroom all dressed and before leaving, he went over to John and give him a kiss on the cheek.

As soon as Ricky left…

"Haven't you heard about privacy?"

"Haven't you heard about pregnancy?" George asked Amy.

"Yes I have, in fact, I've gone through it."

"You wanna go through it again?"

"Look dad, just because I'm having sex with Ricky doesn't mean I'm getting pregnant again. WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THAT?"

George sighed.

"Amy –"

"Don't even bother. You guys just don't trust me."

"Ames, that's not true. We just don't trust Ricky. Yet."

"If you don't trust Ricky, you don't trust me."

"Amy… that's not true…"

"Yes it is." Amy put John down in his crib and went up to George and looked him straight in the eye. She pulled something out and held it out in front of George.

"I know what this is. I know how to use it. You think I don't? That's your problem. I'm not the same Amy I was 1 year ago. I'm not the complete retarded Amy I was at band camp."

It was silent.

"Don't you see dad? I'm all grown up now. I know how to take care of myself and I KNOW how to prevent a pregnancy from happening again." (Jeez, it sounds like the Adrian/Ruben conversation all over again. Except a little different.)

George's AND Amy's eyes were watery and Amy was still looking at George, eye to eye.

A few seconds later, Amy walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Don't even dare to unlock this door!" Amy yelled from the bathroom.

George sighed

'_What am I going to do with Amy? First she gets pregnant, then she was about to get an abortion, then she gets married at 15 and now she gets caught having sex with the same guy that got her pregnant?! Gahh…' _George thought as he walked out of his daughter's room that once was his sweet, innocent little cupcake. That cupcake is more like a cake now, all grown up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy stared at herself in the bathroom mirror.

'_What's happening to me? Ever since John came into the world, I've been a complete jerk!' Amy thought _

Amy washed her face, fixed her hair and got dressed before leaving the bathroom.

She walked over to John's crib and picked him up and took him over to her bed. She sat down with her little boy in her arms.

"Hey little JJ, how's my baby doing?" Amy said softly as she tickled her baby's chin. John giggled.

"You know John, before you were born, everything was totally different. Your daddy and I really didn't like each other. Well, I was still _in love _with him but I thought I _loved _Ben and I didn't want to hurt him. John, just remember, being in love with someone and loving someone are 2 completely different things. I had to learn that the hard way." Amy said softly.

You know how sometimes when you talk to a baby, you feel like you're talking to yourself? Well with John, that was totally untrue. Whenever you talked to John, you felt like you weren't talking to yourself. You were talking to a somebody. Somebody special. You felt like a something more then a someday… That's why both Ricky AND Amy loved talking to John and telling him their secrets. He was their comfort.

"John, I love you so much. I really don't know what I would do without you. I thought my life would be completely screwed up with you, but you really just have to try something new sometimes and maybe it'll end up being the best thing ever. I remember telling everyone that Ben was the best thing that happened to me this year, but honestly, you were. Yes you, were the best thing that happened to me not only this year, but my whole life. I don't regret anything at all. Oh and has anyone told you yet? You are NEVER going to band camp, you hear me mister?" Amy chuckled. John giggled some more and then he started yawning.

Amy chuckled.

"I always knew I was a boring person to talk to."

She got up and kissed John on the cheek before laying him back into his crib.

Amy couldn't help but stare at her little boy, sleeping on his back. When 2 different worlds collide, it really doesn't have to turn out so bad, right Amy?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ricky was pacing around his room. He was worried about Amy. About his son.

Ricky stopped and stood still. His eye caught the sonogram picture of John. Amy has given it to him after he missed her doctor's appointment. Well not really missed, he was never really allowed to go to Amy's appointments then. Only Ben was.

He walked over to where the picture was and picked it up. He just stared at it. Even though his son is reality now, he still feels as jolly as Santa Claus when he sees this picture. It even helps his mood lighten up. His son. His son is his everything now. He's not just something inside Amy's stomach, he's a somebody now. With John, Ricky feels like he's more then just a somebody. John makes Ricky feel like a real human. A real breathing human. John makes Ricky almost forget about his past. Even though he really can't forget. John Juergens-Underwood – More than just a baby. He's a real miracle…

**Sorry this chapter was a little shorter. I just couldn't continue writing because I was crying like hell after I wrote this! This chapter is really touching. Hope you guys liked it.**


	9. Twins!

Sorry I took so long with this chapter. Was too lazy hehe :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Life

A Ricky/Amy Story

Chapter 9

Amy was asleep in her bed, along with John laying beside her. Amy was facing John, who was sleeping on his back and Amy had her hand on his stomach. John loved it when his parents touched his stomach, that was one of the things strange about him. Amy was having a nightmare. She was squirming a lot. John started squirming too, only because he could feel he mother was. How cute it that? Mother and son both squirming around in the same bed together!. When John finally got annoyed of it, he started crying. Amy woke up right away. She picked up John. She looked at her clock.

'_9:00?!' _Amy thought

She rocked John back to sleep and put him in his crib. Then she went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and showered before coming out. She went to her closet to pick out something to wear.

'_Hmm, what to wear, what to wear… I'm really getting tired of these stupid layered shirts now and especially since I don't have a pregnant belly anymore…'_

Amy picked out a Robyn Striped Cardigan sweater with a tank underneath and some jeans. She decided she should start dressing up like a mom, instead of a geek who's trying to hide her body. Besides, she's been feeling comfortable with her body lately. Some people, after they give birth, end up looking like a wreck! But Amy, looked as gorgeous as ever! Amy decided to change her hairstyle, to the same style it was when she first met Ben. She liked that hairstyle. Amy picked up John, who woke up just shortly, and looked around for something for him to wear.

'_Ooh, I wonder if John has anything similar to what I'm wearing… we'll have to see..' _Amy thought

She found a gray striped shirt and it looked exactly like Amy's except of course it was the boy version. Ya know, without the buttons and big neck. She also picked up some jeans for John. She dressed John up. Spiked his hair up a little and made him look just like his father, a bad boy! Well of course the good version of the bad boy, if that even makes sense. She looked at herself and John in the mirror.

'_Perfect matching.' _Amy thought as she smiled.

Amy was on her way downstairs. She was bouncing John up and down on her hip while going down.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Amy went to get it. It was Ricky, standing outside with his mouth dropped open. Amy waved her hand in front of Ricky's face, to get him back to earth. It took him a few seconds to do so. John giggled at his daddy's expression.

"Wow.." Ricky said still staring at Amy and John, like he was hypnotized.

"Heh, you like?"

"Like? I love it. My two favorite loves wearing matching clothing! Oh my god, did you spike John's hair?"

Amy chuckled. "Yeah. I thought he might need a bad boy look. Ya know, like his daddy. He has to have something to match his daddy when he has his clothes matching his mommy."

Ricky smiled. Not a smirk, a smile. Amy handed John over to Ricky. Ricky gladly took him. While he was walking over to the couch in the living room, Ricky had something to say to Amy.

"Oh yeah, nice boobs Amy!" Ricky shouted from the living room.

Amy eyes got wide and suddenly looked down to her breasts.

'_Holy crap, look at those! I didn't notice they got bigger. Eh, must be an after birth look.'_ Amy thought.

Amy went into the living room only to find her two favorite men playing together.

She went over to them and sat down next to them on the rug.

"You know, I like the new look on you. Looks hot." Ricky smiled while looking at Amy's breasts.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Amy chuckled

"Nothing." Ricky smirked.

"I know what you were looking at." Amy smirked.

"Oh really? What was I looking at then?"

"These?" Amy said and she squeezed her boobs together, teasing Ricky.

"OH MY GOD AMY! JOHN'S RIGHT HERE!" Ricky smirked as he covered John's eyes.

"Yeah, uh huh." Amy laughed

Ricky got closer to Amy and pushed his lips against her. They got deeper into the kiss. John was just staring at them, waiting anxiously for his parents to stop. Poor, poor John. Things were about to go too far, right on the rug in front of John's face, until John started crying. Amy and Ricky pulled away and laughed.

"He sure is a smart one." Amy laughed as she crawled over to John.

"You bet he is." Ricky smirked.

Amy smirked back.

"Have I told you, your smirk is hot." Ricky said mesmerized by Amy's smirk

"Guess I got it from you heh, and apparently so did John here." Amy said looking at John smirk

Ricky smiled.

"Where's your mom?" Ricky asked

"Oh she's with that stupid boyfriend of hers." Amy said.

"I see. She's barely home anymore. I hope she doesn't hate me or anything, after your dad caught us…"

"Oh no, my dad told her. But she said she knew it was coming. So she isn't mad or anything and she got my dad to calm down."

"Oh that's good. I think we shouldn't do that…for a while. You know? Just to be safe and not get on the really bad side of your parents." Ricky said hoping Amy would agree.

Amy smiled

"I totally agree. We don't need to get caught a second time."

Ricky smiled and pecked Amy on the lips.

"Whoa whoa wait, since when can Ricky Underwood resist sex?"

"Since Ricky Underwood became a father and got you back in my life." Ricky smirked

"You missed me that much?" Amy smiled

"Yeah I did. I can't believe I pushed you away. It was my fault we didn't stay friends after band camp. I was a complete jerk. I really didn't mean it, I just didn't know what to do. I'm sorry for all the hard times I gave you before. And I'm sorry I didn't stop you from getting an abortion for real, I was just at the clinic so Grace will be impressed." Ricky was looking right in Amy's eyes the whole time he said that. Amy couldn't help but shed some tears.

Ricky pulled her close to him and hugged her. Amy let out a silent sob.

"That's all I ever wanted to hear from you Ricky. I thought I'd never hear it."

"You heard it. 2 minutes ago. I truly am sorry, Amy. I hope I can make up for all those times I've let you down."

"You already did Ricky." Amy said as she pulled away. Ricky wiped Amy's tears away and smiled at her. Amy smiled back.

They got back to playing with John, who was curiously listening to his parent's conversation and also looking at them, hoping things won't go too far. That was John's job now, to make sure his papa and mama don't do anything bad! At least not in front of his face…

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Amy got up and went to get it. She opened the door and guess who was standing there…

"AMY! Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you!" Ben said as he was about to run and hug Amy. Amy dodged him.

"What the…" Ben said confused.

"Didn't I tell you before, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE." Amy screamed

Ricky heard the screaming and put John in his play pan before going to the door to see what's up. Ricky walked to Amy and then he saw Ben. Ricky's face turned red. He quickly walked up to Ben.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF AMY'S LIFE?" Ricky yelled, right in Ben's ear.

"Ow, jeez don't be such a jerk!" Ben said rubbing his ear.

"Look, I was just here to apologize. I don't want any hard feelings between the three of us." Ben explained.

"Well guess what, there _are_ hard feelings between us. They're never gonna go away. You hear me?!" Ricky yelled.

Amy just listened as she stood there, like a statue.

"We don't need any of your negativity Ricky. Oh wait, negativity is all you got in your heart. Ya know, since your dad raped you and all. When are you gonna go after John? When he's older? You already got Amy knocked up. Hope you don't get John knocked up!" Ben said sarcastically.

Amy gasped. She looked over at Ricky who had tears coming down his face. Ricky just walked away after a few seconds, deeply hurt by Ben's unpleasant comment.

Amy went up to Ben, and give him a HARD slap on the face.

"What was that for?!"

"For hurting Ricky's feelings. AND MINE. Son of a bitch."

Amy slapped Ben again, this time extra hard.

"What the…?" Ben asked rubbing his cheek which was getting swollen.

"That's for using me as a sex toy."

And lastly, Amy slapped Ben AGAIN. Hard enough to make her hand burn really bad.

"JEEZ! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ben yelled.

"Nothing. What the fuck is wrong with you? That was for trying to ruin Ricky's job as a father to John. Now get the fuck OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE SOMETHING NOT SO PRETTY HAPPENS. Believe me, I'm more tougher then you think I am, buddy." Amy smirked.

"Really? That's like a little kid saying that he can kill John Cena." Ben joked

"Hey Ben, can you put your hand there for a sec? I needa do something." Amy asked sweetly

"Uhh, sure? I guess." Ben said as he put his hand where Amy told him to. Seconds later, BAM! Amy smashed Ben's hand with the door.

"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL?!" Ben screamed. His hand was bleeding.

"Told you." Amy smirked as she pushed him out of her house and closed the door. Amy sighed and turned around, only to find Ricky standing like a statue, smirking at her.

"That was sexy." Ricky smirked as he went up close to Amy.

Amy smirked back and the two began making out. Seconds later, they heard a cry and rushed to the living room. Told you John was smart!

As soon as Ricky and Amy got to the living room, John stopped crying and started giggling.

"What the…" Ricky said confused while Amy was cracking up.

Amy went over and picked John up.  
"You sure are a good guard, hu baby?" Amy said in her baby voice as she kissed John on the cheek. John giggled some more.

Ricky smiled.

'_Jeez, John is sure one hell of a smart baby. He definitely did not get that from me. He got his sexy looks from me. Okay, and from Amy..' _

Ricky thought as he smirked at Amy and John.

**There's gonna be a part 2 to this chapter. I'll write it later and post it. Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed, it really means a lot. :) Love you guys!**


End file.
